An Inhuman Evil
by Addie-X-Luna
Summary: Bella is raped by James all the time, but what happens when she finds that her boyfriend is a vampire and James is his enemy? -written by Luna maybe sooon be addie Hope you like it! -LunaLovesYah
1. Chapter 1

****hey its luna! I decided that i may like to write my own story. I may see if Addie would like to help me, but you have to review first and tell me how i'm doing :D And tell me if you want the very confedent skills of one of my most awsome friends, Addie, added to this story. :) Check out our pairing story and see how you like her writing style. I have to say i love it and i dont want to hold that talent away from everyone! xD Well i hope you like it!****

Chapter 1- Forever Memories

"Sweetheart, you have to do better than that if I am going to let you go." James whispered in my ear.

I shuddered, and tried once again to push him off, one of his hands grabbed my wrist, stopping me from moving, almost squeezing it to death.

"Oh, come on, babe, there's never anything new with you." James said.

I shuddered, and his mouth was at my ear, then his hand went down and ripped my bra away. I struggled again, gasping for air under him. A scream caught in my throat. James smiled evilly, and then I felt the seam of my panties ripping, a gasp went past my lips and then his mouth smashed down on mine.

He pushed my head down as hard as he could, and forced my mouth open, and his hot breath filled it. His breath became rapid, while mine came out in bleats.

His hands groped around my waist, and I shuddered as I felt something touch my core. I suddenly, jerked to pull away, and he let all his weight onto me. A scream built up in my throat. Then I felt it plunge in and out, in slow, painful motions. It got more and more painful as it deepened more and more and then I felt a liquid released into me.

My eyes closed and the only thing to keep me from screaming was his mouth on mine. He was bucking his waist into mine and I was struggling. He reached his mouth down my throat and then to the hollow, then he bit down- hard. I screamed and he bucked his waist back into mine, holding me down- proving to me how weak I was compared to him, I hated it.

His hands were on my wrists holding them there. A cry released from me, and his mouth went down and up, his nose skimming my collar bone and up to my ear. His bit it lightly, nibbling it there, I was busy trying to pull away.

Then his mouth plunged back to mine, and it released again. I felt something in me, forcing me to feel like I wanted to buck my hips up so it would just go deeper. His hand went up my arm and then around my neck pushing my back of my neck so the kiss deepened and finally my scream came out, although it was muffled by his mouth on mine.

***

I woke up alone, I sighed, relieved. Why does this always happen to me? I remembered the first night James had come after me:

_I saw someone standing outside my window that night. I stared at him and then was running to get the door closed and locked but his foot caught it when it was almost closed. DAMMITT! I ran to the bathroom and tried to lock the door. It worked, until he punched it down. _

_I didn't know what was happening. I backed up into the shower, until my back was pressed against the wall, he was following slowly, an evil smile playing on his lips. "W-who are you?" I whimpered._

_He just smiled at me and said simply, "Your worst nightmare." Then he turned the shower on and pushed me into the wall. "Ugh, you're so gorgeous." He murmured into my skin. I shuddered and tried to pull away. The water was to hot, his skin was to cold._

_I felt him slip off my undergarments and then he pressed against me, so he could use his hands to pull off his clothes. I thrashed and didn't know why I wasn't getting away._

_He kissed me from the bottom of my cleavage to the top and then he stopped and went to its side. His hands came up, holding onto my wrists, to tight. I tried to pull and he just tightened his hands. His mouth moved up my throat and he bit down at the hollow._

_I screamed, but no one was home. The water burned my skin and I bit down hard at him, trying to make him stop. _

_Suddenly, his mouth came up to mine and then he pressed against me, his hips to mine and my chest to his. He groaned and I tried to pull away, NO PLEASE. I was begging in my head, one of his hands dragged both of mine up and held them to the wall above my head._

_I screamed and his mouth pressed to mine forcing mine open. I gasped, and then my breath was coming out in bleats. His other hand trailed down my side of my stomach and then down my thy and he pushed it closer to him. I felt something touch my core and then I was struggling worse than ever._

_It seemed to have found what it wanted and plunged into me. Pain, nothing but pain. NO! Then it was thrusting in and out, deeper and deeper, so much, it hurt. Then I heard him move his mouth to my ear, "Don't you like that, honey? Don't you want that?" _

_I shuddered and then it pushed through the skin and his mouth came up to mine, before I could let out the scream in pain. I was crying and then a liquid rushed into me, the pleasure swiftly went away followed by more pain… worse pain…_

:I stopped myself. Ever since then, he wouldn't leave me alone. There was something about him… something inhuman, no human can be that strong. I knew I wasn't weak.

I slipped on my clothes and then shuddered and went to take a cold shower. As I turned on the water, a song went through my head:

_Because of you,_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you,_

_I stay on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

I pushed the song out of my head and washed through my hair and washed myself down, trying to forget these haunting memories…

**How did i do? I hope you liked it. It's not really lemony, but it's kind of. Idk, depends on who you are. Lol, I tried to keep it on the down low (and no sillies! ^_^ bad mind! Bad! xD) and keep it from being to... graphic lol. I hope you like this story :) R&R and i will send out the next chappy! (it shouldnt take to long to write :)) And let me know if you want my good friend addie added to the story! :D I dont want to hold back any talent you want to see! :) Have a wonderful day! Byez!**

**-LunaLovesYah**


	2. Screams R Only There Wen Som1 can hear

****Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to read my work and then add me to a list of notifications for the next chappy, add this to the fav list, added me (or addie) to your favorite author lists, or reivewed U have no idea how happy i was when i got those few reviews, they may not be much, but when reviews show up in my email, i just cant stop smiling and have to continue writing. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it may not seem like much, but it could be the most important chapter in the book. And here is Edward since all you Edward fans wanted him here (of course i was going to put him in XD) :D Thanks byez****

Chapter 2- Screams only are there when someone can hear you

I went to school the next day, "Hello class, I would like to introduce you to Edward Cullen, who came here all the way from Alaska." The teacher announced.

A boy, about 15, came in. He stared around the class, he had dark, bronze-ish brown hair and hazel eyes with white skin, he sort of reminded me of James. My hands gripped the table and I shuddered.

Suddenly, his eyes locked with mine, and I stopped breathing. He stared at me for a long time and I wasn't thinking of anything, I was just watching him. "Class would you please take turns standing up to introduce yourselves."

We had done this before so everyone went from the front to the back, introducing themselves. It came my turn and I stood, "Isabella Marie Swan, 14." We were required to say our full names and ages

His eyes locked on me the longest, cold, hard eyes.

I knew most people lived with their parents but I didn't, I lived on my own- having been kicked out of my old home for getting drunk at a party after sneaking out. My mom found me a job- behind my fathers back- and found me a small house, providing me with a cell phone too.

When everyone finished their introductions, they all were whispering and then the teacher smiled, "Thanks guys, well, Edward, you can sit with Isabella, she can show you around the school after school. Is that alright with you?"

Edward nodded absently, still with his eyes locked on mine. I finally looked away, when he started to walk to the seat beside me. I looked down at my notebook and then the teacher announced, "Alright class, today we are going to the school library, I trust you all have your books?"

Some nodded and everyone was whispering again. As we walked down to the school library, Edward walked beside me, "So, how are you?" Edward asked.

I looked at him a moment and then looked away, "Fine, you?"

"Alright."

"How are you adjusting to the school?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's alright I guess."

"You miss your old friends yet?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked at me a moment and said, "I really didn't talk to anyone at my old school, we all knew who one another was but… We weren't really friends. I didn't get along with many people." He said.

He reminded me so much of James but he was more easy to talk to. Of course, I never could talk to James, he scared me- a lot, but of course he did, I'd be crazy if he didn't.

Edward stared down at me for a long moment, and then his head snapped up, he said in a low voice, "Who's James?"

Suddenly, I jerked to a stop, we were at the end of the line so it was okay, "What?" I asked surprised.

"Who's James?" he asked again.

I shook my head, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening… Then I turned and ran, pumping my legs as fast as they world go. Out of this school out of this mess, question is… to where?

***

I went to the girls bathroom, none of the teachers saw me and I sat there, all day long, hiding, or pretending that I had just walked in when the bell rang and the girls came in to fix their hair.

After school, I went to the parking lot when no one was there and I was walking to my car when Edward Cullen walked over to me, I thought everyone had left though. How could he get there so quick?

"Hello." Edward greeted me.

I continued walking, "Hello." I said, still looking at my shoes.

"I knew you weren't leaving when you ran. Why did you run? You got something to hide?" Edward asked.

I glared at him, "I don't have anything to hide, thank you." Then I walked faster, grumbling, "I swear no privacy around here."

Edward sighed, "Well… alright…. Goodbye." He said, walking away.

_Stalker_, "Bye." I said, quietly and then got into my car and raced off, looking in the rear view mirror… Edward wasn't even in sight.

That night, I sat in my room, writing in my diary,

__

Dear Diary,

There is this new kid in my class, he is really cute but he is really stalker-ish. He reminds me of James…. Sort of. It creeps me out. Today I locked all the doors: my outside door, my hall door, my room door, and my room window. I am hoping James wont come today, but he always seems to get in somehow.

I have a lot to think about. If Edward- the new kid- keeps this up, I think I'm going to die. I have enough to deal with from James. Yesterday, I think was the worst. James came over but I think he went easier on me, I don't know why, he gets rougher sometimes and then sometimes not… I hope he stays away tonight. Well I gotta go, bye.

:I put down the diary and fell asleep.

EPOV

I found her house, I knew it was hers because the mailbox had her name on it: ISABELLA SWAN. I saw someone outside the door, someone like me. His eyes were the color of mine but then I heard his mind, _I bet she thinks that I'm not coming tonight. I normally don't come three nights in a row, but I guess I can make an exception, that movie really got me going._

I realized what he meant, and then I ran over to where he was. He looked over at me startled, "GET OUT OF HERE." I growled.

He looked at me a moment and then turned around, leaving, _sheesh, a guy cant have any fun these days._ He thought as he ran, not looking back.

****What did you think? Plz R&R! I love to get reviews, even one person it makes me happy if you have any suggestions or questions, let me know! :D byez!****


	3. A new Scream To Come

Chapter 3

__

Dear Diary, March 3 2002 (next day)

Huh, he didn't come. Looks like my wish came true. By the way, the most wonderful thing happened to me today. James passed by my house to threaten me (in case you didn't notice it was sarcasm). All he said was "Tell your little friend to stay out of my way or I will take him down too."

I don't know who he is talking about but when I told him so, he practically threw me on the floor when he smacked me, "You know exactly who im talking about, and don't let it happen AGAIN or I will kill him along with you. I have big plans for you, Isabella, big plans indeed." He said.

I don't like how he said that, this all happened this morning- by the way. I don't know what to do…. But whoever did that, is really gonna get a beating of his lifetime if he doesn't leave James alone…. He has no idea what he is messing with. (I say what because he acts like he's not human, even a murder is more human).

- Izzy Swan

I went to school that day, not knowing what to do. I was daydreaming all through science about James's "big plans", I couldn't possibly IMAGINE what his plans were. There isn't much I can do, I mean I'm just a fourteen year old and I believe he is… 17? I don't know, it never really had crossed my mind.

James may have just wanted to scare me…. But he's not like that…. Is he? It would sure help if I knew him better.

Edward seemed upset as he watched me, I was blushing a lot because his eyes stayed on me. I shook my head, its like he could read my mind or something. Sometimes, he looked like he couldn't understand why something was happening, and then others he is acting like he can feel my emotions and has a weird emotion that fits what I'm thinking.

Like right now… he looks really…. Protective and upset. I don't know… It's weird to me… but all well.

****srry there isn't much to read but I wanted something for you guys to read while I'm gone over the weekend and if I could just GET ADDIE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE KIDNAPPING BOOK, then I would be able to work on that one to when I get back. I also am working on a maximum ride fan fiction but idk… Well hope you guys enjoyed it. It may be just a little small story but it's the beginning of the tale, this is what explains everything interesting about to happen. Hope you guys enjoyed, I will be brainstorming exactly what to put in the next chapter so I can have it up but Tuesday, byez****


End file.
